Missing
by FindMeBroken
Summary: David Granger had a big part in Emma's heart. But then he mysteriously disappeared when he was twelve. Now he's back, and he is deffinitly not what he seems. POSSIBLY PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I**

In grade six I fell in love.

Not baby love, like we're-gonna-be-married-forever-and-ever love.

Not teenage love, like OMG-he's-so-hot-and-all-the-girls-want-him love.

But real love, like cry-over-him-every-night-because-he-doesn't-love-me-back love.

His name was David. And he left Toronto the summer between sixth and seventh grade. No one knew he was leaving. He didn't tell his friends. The school didn't know until he stopped showing up, and then they just assumed he wouldn't be back.

No one was told anything.

David Granger just disappeared. No one's heard from him since.

In grade four, David and I were friends, kind of. He would sing me love songs and laugh at me when I blushed.

In grade five, we were close friends. We always spent time together and he had a huge crush on me. He would ask me out every five seconds. Constantly saying, "Is that a yes?"

It was fun for a while and eventually became annoying.

I shouldn't have taken it for granted, because in grade six I fell in love with him. And I annoyed him so much with my love-hungry pleas of interest. He began to hate me.

Our friendship was reconciled at the very end of grade six, when he started to trust me again. Because I told him one of my best friend's deepest darkest secrets-a trick she was playing on him.

And then he left.

People remembered that kid, David Granger, but his old friends didn't speak of him. The teachers of the Jr. High didn't know him. And eventually, he was forgotten.

But I remember. And I remember his deep blue eyes.

Now I'm in grade ten and a new boy is in my class. His name is Jason Hogart, but he likes Jay.

Something about him is so familiar. But I seem to want him to be a pretty boy, but he's a bad boy.

I sit next to him in English Lit. He has dark brown hair that falls above his ears. And his voice is low and husky.

And his eyes! Oh, don't get me started on his eyes.

They're what seemed so familiar.

Because they are David Granger's.


	2. Chapter 2

**II **

Here's the 411:

David Granger: Age 16

Grade: 10

Comments: Disappeared at age 12

Jason (Jay) Hogart: Age 16

Grade: 10

Comments: Is David Granger

I sit in English Lit. and every once in awhile I glance to my right. Sitting there is Jason Hogart, the new boy.

I decide that after class I'll introduce myself.

So that's what I do.

The bell rings and I collect my books, following Jay out of the classroom and to his locker.

"Hi. I'm Emma Nelson. You're new right?" I say.

At first he stared at me. Maybe he remembered me too. Of course I knew it was David, but I couldn't go right out and say it.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Jay." He puts out his hand and I shake it.

I smile a bit and he smiles back.

"I used to know a girl named Emma. She had blonde hair like yours. I knew her in elementary school. But then I moved to Oklahoma. And now I'm here in Toronto. I don't remember where I was before Oklahoma. All I remember from before I was 12 is Emma…" He drifts.

"I know that 12 is a little young, but did you love her?" I ask. I'm not sure what I'm hoping he'll say.

"I don't really know what love is." Jay nods.

I nod. I understand.

"So…friends?" I put out my hand and he shakes it, smiling.

"Thanks." He says as I walk away.

I turn back and smile, waving.

And then I go to meet my boyfriend, Sean, for lunch.

"Hey." I say, sitting down.

"Hey." He says back. I know he's not in a good mood. He only says 'hey' when he's not in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Nothing. Just…thinking."

"About what?" I pry.

He shrugs again.

I just smile, taking a bite in my sandwich.

Then Jay enters the cafeteria. I wave him over.

"Jay, this is my boyfriend, Sean. Sean, this is Jay. He's new." I say, looking between the two boys.

They nod and shake hands. I wonder if Sean recognizes him as David, and then I remember that Sean didn't come to Degrassi until grade seven. He didn't even know who David was.

Jay sits. He seems happy here. And I'm happy, too.

But one thing nags the back of my brain.

Does he really not remember elementary school? Or is he just saying that to fit the character?

And then there's the biggest question: Why isn't he him?


	3. Chapter 3

**III **

After school I go to the Dot for my daily cup of coffee and homework look over. I see how much I have, estimate how long it will take, and call Sean to set up plans for that night.

Just as I hang up the phone, Jay walks into the Dot.

"Hi." I wave.

He waves back, but goes to sit in the back of the Dot. He sits with a scraggly middle-aged man who is in a desperate need of a shave. They seem to exchange a few harsh words and then they just glare at each other until the waiter comes over.

I can't hear what they're saying because they're speaking in low voices but I can tell they're fighting by the looks on their faces.

When I finish my cup of coffee I decide to wait for Jay to leave and then I'll follow him out.

As soon as he eats his last fry he gets up and leaves without saying good-bye to the man.

I follow him out.

"Hey!" I yell after him. He slows down, but doesn't stop.

So I catch up, "Hey."

"Hey." he nods.

"Who were you eating with?" I asked. I know I'm nosy, but too bad.

"My father." Jay grunts.

All I know is that is not David's father. Mr. Granger had gentle ocean blue-green eyes. He always wore a smile. His nose was long and straight, unlike the guy inside who's nose was short and crooked. That was definitely not David's father.

"Oh." I state simply, "So, are you busy now? Maybe we can go hang out and get to know each other."

"Sure." He agrees and we walk to the ravine.

"So…" he says after we sit at a picnic table.

"You ask something first. I already know a lot about you." I say.

"Okay, you said you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"Yeah, Sean." I inform him.

"Do you love him?" he asks.

I shrug, "I guess so."

"Does he know that?"

I shrug again, "Probably." And then I add, "Not."

He smiles a little, "Have you ever loved anyone before?"

I nod.

"Who?"

I'm so tempted to say "you" but I know that would seem weird.

So I ask, "David?"

He looks at me, confused, "Huh?"

And then it all comes together.

When David disappeared that summer, he was taken. Kidnapped. And brainwashed. He doesn't remember anything before he was taken. Except for me. But that still leaves the questions: Where are his real parents? And why was he taken in the first place?


End file.
